Preço do Pecado
by Cassie Zade
Summary: [JN]1º lugar no I Challenge NC17 do fórum 3V. Pela primeira vez, Narcissa sentiu que as idiotices que o povo dizia poderiam ter algum fundamento. Talvez existisse mesmo alguém superior que condenasse e perdoasse os pecadores. Mas ela nunca teria perdão. N
1. Última vez

**Preço do pecado**

**Shipper:** James/Narcissa  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Censura:** NC-17  
**Observação:** Os nomes utilizados são os verdadeiros e não os da tradução.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens infelizmente não são meus, são da tia Jô… o resto são coisas que saem da minha cabeça.

**Capítulo I – Última vez**

O cômodo encontrava-se escuro, como sempre. Narcissa se ajeitava constantemente no velho sofá preto, gasto com o tempo, que ela repudiava, mas os seus pensamentos estavam longe demais para que pudesse se incomodar com esse pormenor. Olhava incansavelmente o relógio negro, que uma das paredes velhas e úmidas ornamentava. Não que a fraca luz da Lua permitisse ver nitidamente as horas, mas Narcissa encontrava-se invulgarmente nervosa. Pousava as suas mãos delicadas e macias sobre as coxas cobertas por um sofisticado vestido negro, batucando levemente sobre a pele frágil e pálida que revestia todo o seu corpo. E, mesmo com todo aquele _sofrimento_ que o tempo de espera impunha, Narcissa mantinha-se firme, com uma postura imponente. Os seus olhos intensamente azuis e frios, juntamente com o cabelo de um loiro quase irreal, caindo sobre os seus ombros e acariciando levemente as suas costas, os seus lábios finos com uma expressão arrogante, a sua pele pálida e delicada como uma boneca de porcelana frágil, a tornavam uma mulher maravilhosamente bela e sedutora. Alguns homens a cobiçavam desmesuradamente só com o olhar, porém ser noiva de um Malfoy significava ser praticamente intocável. Ou assim ele esperaria.

Os minutos que se seguiam, um após outro, se tornavam cada vez mais longos. E o silêncio se impunha, cada vez mais perturbador. Ela não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria sentada naquele sofá esperando. Odiava pessoas irresponsáveis, e no critério que tinha sobre essa palavra estava incluído a pontualidade. Não suportava estar muito mais tempo naquele lugar, mas o desejo de o reencontrar era mais forte do que qualquer outra vontade ou, até mesmo, que o seu orgulho desmedido.

E quando os minutos pareciam já não passar, Narcissa sentiu ele chegar. Não saberia dizer se era instinto ou apenas o simples cheiro dele. Não sabia até se era apenas um devaneio da sua mente por se encontrar naquele desespero sôfrego. O fato era que nunca se enganava. Sempre que pressentia a sua presença, ele chegava. E naquela noite não foi diferente.

No meio da escuridão ela pode ver o brilho dos olhos mel a encararem docemente. Não que ela pudesse ver exatamente a expressão do seu rosto, mas ela sabia. E sabia melhor ainda que a sua mão escondida por detrás de suas costas trazia algo para ela. Como ele sempre fazia.

Com passos demorados e ligeiramente hesitantes, ele se aproximou de Narcissa, abrindo um sorriso tímido e receoso. Gentilmente, ofereceu uma das suas mãos à bela mulher, impulsionando-a para se levantar. Ela apenas sorriu, ficando perigosamente perto do corpo quente dele.

-James… - sussurrou Narcissa junto ao peito dele – Pensei que tivesse se arrependido.

-Nunca me arrependo de você, Cissy! – respondeu com uma voz rouca e poderosamente sensual.

Narcissa abriu um sorriso, sem abandonar a sua expressão fria, deixando-se envolver pelos braços fortes e decididos de James, que pousavam carinhosamente sobre os seus quadris, enquanto este aproximava lentamente os lábios dos dela. Narcissa sentiu seu corpo ser inundado por um arrepio frio e confortante, ao deixar os lábios de James invadirem totalmente os seus, as mãos grandes e calorosas subirem pela sua cintura, tornando o desejo mais exposto e impaciente. Ela, por norma, não era defensora da delicadeza, mas a de James era soberbamente especial. Como se fundisse todos os seus sentimentos num só: o desejo incontrolável.

Sentindo as mãos dela invadirem sua camisa, James afastou os seus lábios, terminando o beijo para desgosto de Narcissa. Num gesto de recompensar, ofereceu um dos sorrisos que ela mais admirava nele. Os doces e sinceros. Eram algo que ela não estava acostumada a receber, como se fossem algo extremamente proibido para ela. E Narcissa os adorava por isso.

-Teremos tempo para tudo, Cissy… - disse em tom de promessa, com a mesma voz rouca utilizada momentos antes – Agora, vamos para um lugar mais aconchegante.

-Espere! – pediu Narcissa, parando repentinamente – Você não tinha algo para me dar?

James sorriu novamente, olhando penetrantemente para Narcissa, até que uma das suas mãos se moveu de novo para trás de suas costas e desprendeu uma rosa negra de seu cinto que levou às mãos dela. Narcissa ficou levemente surpreendida com o presente invulgar, mas não deixou transparecer suas emoções.

-Uma rosa negra? – perguntou com voz suave.

-É, uma rosa negra. Significa… "Amor até à morte!" – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido, deixando-a inundar-se de novo por um arrepio estranhamente agradável.

-Não seja dissimulado, James! – falou com tom sarcástico – Você não me ama… Você apenas me deseja!

-Talvez – respondeu James, ostentando um ar misterioso – Mas essa é especial. É enfeitiçada…

-E como funciona? – perguntou, novamente surpreendida e disfarçando o máximo que conseguia.

-Eu te explico depois. – finalizou James, enlaçando seu braço com a cintura de Narcissa.

Narcissa sentiu uma enorme sensação de desconforto que identificou como estar aparatando. Mas nenhum desconforto nos braços de James se poderia considerar realmente desconfortável. Era como se ele extinguisse todos os seus medos e todos os incómodos que poderia sentir. Como se ele fosse o seu protetor.

Os seus pés chocaram novamente com o chão firme, enquanto ainda sentia o braço de James num contato fervente com seu corpo. Olhou na sua frente e viu uma porta grande e ilustre, mas nada proferiu. O braço de James abandonou a sua cintura e, segundos depois, ela sentiu seus olhos serem cobertos pelas duas mãos quentes e macias dele, obrigando-a a fechá-los. Sorriu, como sempre fazia no silêncio da companhia de James. As palavras eram meros detalhes que, por vezes, quebravam o que havia mais de especial entre os dois: o mistério do proibido.

Narcissa sentiu a porta ser aberta com um pequeno ruído, que destabilizou o cobiçado silêncio. James, por detrás dela, impulsionou o seu corpo para a frente, obrigando-a a dar passos sobre o desconhecido, de olhos vendados. Mas isso não importava, pois ele lhe transmitia confiança e mais desejo ainda de continuar.

-Pode abrir os olhos – murmurou James, com os lábios relativamente perto do pescoço de Narcissa.

E ela o fez, com expetativa e, logo de seguida, abrindo um enorme sorriso de surpresa e satisfação. Ainda estava de costas voltadas para ele, o que, no momento, se tornou proveitoso. Podia desfrutar de toda a emoção que estava sentindo, pelo simples motivo que ele não a estava olhando. Estavam numa sala enorme, mas Narcissa não conseguia ver totalmente a sua dimensão pela escassa luz que iluminava o cômodo. No centro – ou perto disso – estava uma mesa, coberta por uma longa e exuberante toalha de veludo vermelha. Por cima dela, copos de cristal, talheres nitidamente de prata, que reluziam com a luz proveniente das velas do centro da mesa, pratos requintados… E a toda a sua volta um conjunto de extrema luxúria que carregava o clima de sensualidade. Longas cortinas de um tecido translúcido pendiam do teto, cobrindo um recinto que envolvia a mesa. Por dentro dessas cortinas, longos e escuros castiçais colocados em volta da mesa, com velas também vermelhas. O perfume agradável que emanava por todo o cômodo era estimulante.

James passou os braços pelo ventre da mulher loira e, sem hesitar um segundo, depositou um beijo sensual no seu pescoço, arrancando um pequeno gemido de prazer. Queria tê-la, nem que fosse por uma última vez. Queria aquela mulher apenas para ele. Mas isso, ele sabia que nunca teria.

Num gesto rápido, virou Narcissa para si, fazendo o seu coração descompassar aceleradamente no momento seguinte. Ela estava simplesmente linda. Não que se pudesse usar a palavra simples ou qualquer uma derivada para caraterizar Narcissa Black. Ela estava magnífica. Os seus cabelos pendiam no seu rosto, lisos e sedosos e a sua boca suavemente rosada fazia o seu desejo aumentar a uma escala desmedida. Por momentos, James pensou não conseguir aguentar até ao término do jantar. Bastava olhar aqueles lábios venenosamente sedutores para querer provar. E, sem qualquer pensamento racional, James o fez.

Sirius tinha razão. Não existia antídoto para o veneno dos Black.

Os seus lábios devoravam demoradamente os dela. A sua língua ansiava explorar cada centímetro da boca de Narcissa, fazendo-o estremecer ligeiramente no primeiro contato com a língua dela. Ele poderia declarar oficialmente para si mesmo: não havia beijo mais poderoso e aliciante que o de Narcissa. Não havia mulher que despertasse tanto desejo e fervor em tão pouco tempo em todos os seus sentidos. E o cheiro dela o fazia perceber o real sentido da palavra extâse.

-Cissy. – sussurrou entre beijos – Depois, Cissy!

A contra gosto, Narcissa foi cessando os beijos demoradamente, até que os dois se separaram para irem de encontro com a mesa que os esperava. Desviou delicadamente as cortinas de tonalidade escura, sentando-se depois na cadeira que James gentilmente puxara para ela. Tudo parecia demasiado perfeito. E o pior é que Narcissa tinha perfeita consciência de que era tudo demasiado errado.

-_Risotto aux Fruits de Mer_ – afirmou num sotaque francês perfeito, destapando a travessa pousada por cima de uma espécie de carrinho, usado para transportar comida – Me permite que lhe sirva, alteza?

-James, pare com isso – disse Narcissa sorrindo, dando um leve tapa na mão dele – Como você sabe que essa é uma das minhas comidas favoritas?

-Eu tenho os meus meios – declarou com um olhar misterioso, sem o desviar dos olhos de Narcissa.

-Imagino… Sirius! – deduziu, revirando ligeiramente os olhos.

Após servir o prato de Narcissa e o seu, James se sentou de frente à loira, olhando fixamente cada feição dela. Cada curva, cada gesto, cada expressão. Tudo se enquadrava numa sintonia harmoniosa, tornando todos os seus movimentos exageradamente perfeitos. E apenas o olhar dela bastava para que ele se sentisse bem. Apenas o sorriso encantador e lascivo, os gestos sofisticados. Apenas olha-la era suficientemente bom, como se mais nada houvesse à sua volta. E aquele colar, com um pendente em forma de cobra no centro do decote, lhe dava um ar ainda mais sensual. Embora James não gostasse do simbolismo que aquilo representava, ficava absurdamente esplêndido por cima da pele frágil de Narcissa.

-Quer vinho? – perguntou James com voz suave, servindo o seu copo – É francês também.

-Pode ser um pouco – respondeu, elevando o seu copo de encontro com a garrafa.

As poucas palavras trocadas entre os dois somados aos olhares comprometedores aumentavam gradativamente a tensão sentida ao redor deles, como se o preço do silêncio fosse ainda um pecado maior, o que aliciava a qualquer um dos dois. E mesmo com aquela comida apetitosa na sua frente, Narcissa não conseguia mais pensar em comer. Ela queria James. E isso não podia tardar.

Numa tentativa de ganhar mais calma, Narcissa deu alguns goles no seu vinho, sentindo o sabor relativamente doce cobrir sua boca. Os seus lábios haviam umedecido ligeiramente, fazendo James ser invadido por um calafrio agradável, que se aprofundou depois que a loira os lambeu discretamente. Narcissa não segurou o sorriso que teimava em apoderar-se de seus lábios, em resposta àquela reação de James.

-Como está a Evans? – perguntou Narcissa com malícia.

-Bem – respondeu James, tentando cortar aquele rumo da conversa. Lily não era assunto que ele quisesse discutir com Narcissa.

-Ela ainda não descobriu o seu pequeno segredo? – questionou novamente com malícia, o que era irritantemente desagradável e ao mesmo tempo profundamente irresistível.

-Não, Cissy. No que depender de mim, esse assunto é só nosso – respondeu o mais simples que conseguiu, sem nenhum tom de irritação na voz.

-Eu não estava falando de nós, James! – disse ela, com um sorriso desdenhoso – Eu estava falando sobre você ser um animago. Mas vejo que esse nosso _assunto_ te incomoda bastante.

James levou o garfo gentilmente à boca, antes de sorrir falsamente. E esse sorriso Narcissa reconhecia e não gostava. Era demasiado idêntico aos de Lucius.

-Agora que falámos da Lily, me diga você: como está o Malfoy?

-Igual. – respondeu sem motivação, remexendo um pouco no arroz que ainda se encontrava no prato.

-Você quer dizer canalha, prepotente e insuportável?

-Não fale do que não conhece, James! – alertou Narcissa, com o sorriso frio e arrepiante.

-Como se eu precisasse conhecer muito para perceber o idiota que ele é… - murmurou num tom quase inaudível, faiscando uma ligeira raiva nos olhos.

-Disse alguma coisa?

-Nada de importante – afirmou James, encarando o prato – Você está linda, Cissy!

Sem que Narcissa percebesse de imediato, James deslizou uma das suas mãos até à sua, que se encontrava inquietamente pousada sobre a toalha vermelha da mesa. A cor pálida da pele de Narcissa em confronto com o vermelho, tão vivo e forte, da toalha era tão contrastante como o frio das mãos dela em contato com o calor emitido pela sua mão. Sentiu-a estremecer com o toque inesperado, e um novo sentimento confortante e desconhecido o inundou.

Completamente alheio ao que acontecia à sua volta, James continuava hipnotizado olhando a mulher à sua frente.

-James! Fogo! – gritou ela desesperada, se levantando de rompante.

Ele levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. A cortina havia tocado numa das velas, pegando fogo. Narcissa gritava sem saber o que fazer. James imediatamente pegou na sua varinha e, com um feitiço, fez as chamas desaparecerem, sobrando uma cortina queimada e largando um pouco de fumo.

-Assunto resolvido! – tranquilizou James, olhando a cara aflita dela. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Narcissa levou a mão ao copo de vinho e deu mais um gole, tentando se acalmar depois do sucedido. E nos goles seguintes bebeu o líquido vermelho escuro rapidamente, na tentativa de refrescar o calor que envolvia todo o seu corpo, tanto pela noite relativamente quente, típica do princípio de Setembro, como pelo desejo que sentia por ele. Naquele momento, Narcissa sentiu que havia chegado a hora de deixar tudo e qualquer coisa para trás e ir de encontro com James para saciar todo o desejo retido em seu corpo. Não havia mais porque ficar ali, parada, encarando-o. Não existiam mais palavras que pudesse valer a pena a interrupção daquele contato visual comprometedor e do toque provocante.

Mas tinha de tentar se manter controlada. Não que isso servisse de muito, pois ela sabia que não tardaria a obedecer ao demónio adormecido de dentro do seu corpo a que ela, gentilmente, chamava de Sr. Desejo. Mas talvez quanto maior fosse a sua resistência, menor fosse o pecado.

-Então como funciona a rosa? – perguntou Narcissa, acariciando as pétalas negras da rosa que jazia ao lado de seu prato.

Ele sorriu sem a encarar. Hesitou por momentos na resposta, mas acabou por arranjar as palavras certas.

-Digamos que essa rosa é o termómetro do que há entre nós. Ou melhor, em mim em relação a você.

-James, dá para explicar melhor? – perguntou com tom inocente.

-Ela permanecerá sempre jovem se eu nunca deixar de pensar em você a toda a hora. – respondeu com um sorriso que, na opinião de Narcissa, beirava o deslumbrante – Porém, se eu deixar de pensar tanto em você, as pétalas vão caindo, uma a uma. E se eu te esquecer completamente elas cairão todas, acabando assim com o feitiço.

Narcissa o olhou, surpresa. Como ele poderia ser tão perfeito? Voltou a desviar o seu olhar para a rosa que estava agora em suas mãos, contemplando-a com ternura. A rosa ainda estava tão jovem! Com todas as pétalas no sítio certo. Seria isso um bom sinal? Talvez. Ele estava ali com ela, era muito natural que estivesse pensando nela incessantemente. Então, Narcissa ganhou um novo medo: ver as pétalas da sua rosa negra caindo, se esgotando ao longo dos tempos.

-Considere isso o meu presente de despedida… - murmurou ele com tristeza, esmorecendo o seu sorriso.

Subitamente, sentiu-se vazia. Insignificante. Apavorada com essa realidade.

Despedida. A palavra que mais temia vinda da boca de James. Sentia as lágrimas querendo brotar em seus olhos, mas não permitiu. Não agora, não ali, não em frente de James. Não, quando o que tinha a fazer era ser forte e aproveitar os últimos momentos.

Narcissa, subitamente, se levantou. Encaminhou-se até James e afastou a cadeira dele tanto quanto sua força permitiu, sentando-se no seu colo, de frente para ele, com uma coxa para cada lado do corpo de James.

-Considere isso o meu… - sussurrou no ouvido dele, puxando sua nuca para mais perto e envolvendo os lábios dele nos seus, de forma intensa.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos às coxas, tão perfeitas e alvas, de Narcissa. A sua pele era maravilhosamente macia e, ao contrário das mãos, ela tinha pernas quentes. Sentiu-a estremecer em reação ao toque dele e sorriu lascivamente ainda com os lábios colados nos da loira. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais desesperado, sôfrego! Como se não houvesse melhores motivos para continuar vivendo para além daquele beijo.

James não conseguia controlar tudo o que estava sentindo. Como se tivesse sido possuído por milhares de sentimentos simultaneamente, mas como se todos fossem o mesmo. Algo confuso que ele nem queria pensar. Momentos desses não requeriam racionalidade. Enquanto explorava a boca de Narcissa, a qual ele conhecia indiscutivelmente bem, passeou com delicadeza suas mãos pelos quadris da mulher, puxando-a mais para si. De seguida, deixou suas mãos se encaminharem pelas costas desnudas de Narcissa.

Ela nunca sentira tanto desejo na sua vida. Aqueles meses ingratos que os haviam separado tinham sido completamente dolorosos. Narcissa não conseguia perceber como aguentara tanto tempo se privando daquele toque suave, das carícias provocadoras, do beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo sensual de James. Era nele que pensava quando estava com Lucius. Por vezes, fechava os olhos, imaginando beijar aquele homem em vez do loiro arrogante, o seu noivo. E agora receava fechar os olhos e encontrar Lucius em vez de James, assim que os abrisse novamente. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Aliás, não era hora de pensar sequer. Levou suas mãos à camisa de James e começou abrindo sem qualquer delicadeza, não importando se para isso teria de arrancar deliberadamente os botões que a mantinham fechada.

-Cissy… - murmurou James, interrompendo o beijo, cada vez mais intenso – Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

-Uma ideia melhor? – repetiu as suas palavras, entoando apenas para soar como pergunta.

-Sim, vem comigo! – pediu ele carinhosamente, dando apenas mais um curto beijo nos lábios finos de Narcissa.

-Para onde? – perguntou com desânimo. Era a terceira vez que James interrompia o momento, embora das vezes anteriores ela tivesse que admitir que havia sido por uma boa causa.

-Apenas confie em mim. – sussurrou suavemente no ouvido de Narcissa.

Pegou numa das mãos dela e entrelaçou os dedos. Puxou-a para perto de si, e caminhou arrastadamente até um corredor. Apenas as respirações ansiosas e o pequeno ruído do relógio na parede se faziam ouvir no silêncio daquela noite. Mais alguns passos e encontravam-se de frente a uma porta. O ambiente estava quente e escuro. Apenas a Lua iluminava o corredor através de uma janela no centro. James olhou Narcissa com cumplicidade e, antes de falar, acariciou suas mãos.

-Feche os olhos, Cissy! – pediu James carinhosamente, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

-Outra vez?

-Apenas feche… - disse com voz rouca.

Ela não hesitou em obedecer. O seu coração acelerava novamente com a expectativa e sentia o seu corpo tremer ligeiramente. Havia se esquecido que era uma Black? Talvez. Com ele, era capaz até de esquecer que estaria casada em uma semana. Era capaz de esquecer tudo, a própria razão.

James a guiou para dentro do cômodo, lentamente, permitindo que ela se envolve-se ainda mais com o clima de mistério e a ansiedade de saber o que lhe esperava. Narcissa, ainda de olhos cerrados, começou ouvindo o som de água caindo. Estariam no jardim daquela casa? Estariam perto de um lago ou uma cachoeira? Mas não sentia brisa alguma, ou som qualquer que fosse, a não ser o da água. Apenas sorriu, deixando transparecer todo o sentimento reprimido em seus sentidos. As mãos de James tocaram suavemente a sua cintura, como se pedissem permissão para continuar. Narcissa não sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir, mas, mais uma vez, confiou toda a sanidade ao seu desejo.

Foi então que James rodou o corpo dela, fazendo ficar de frente para si, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Não abra os olhos… ainda! – sussurrou ele.

Por momentos, deixou-se contempla-la, na tentativa de assimilar o brilho dos seus cabelos, a linha que delineava os seus lábios, as curvas que se formavam no seu rosto provocadas por um sorriso sincero, a cor alva de sua pele, a delicadeza do seu nariz pequeno e esguio… Gravou na sua memória cada centímetro do que via. Nesse momento, James esqueceu o quanto pecava só com um toque na pele de Narcissa, fantasiando para si que tudo parecia magnificamente perfeito.

Sentiu seu corpo suplicar por ela. Havia chegado o momento, desejado por meses a fio. Segurando uma das mãos de Narcissa, James arrastou-a até um palmo do seu corpo. E de rompante, sentiu uma onda de calor desmesurada invadir todo o seu corpo, consumindo sua sanidade, invadindo sua alma e agindo por si, sem qualquer conceito ou pensamento dotado de razão. E antes que pudesse retomar a consciência do ato, James pressionou seus lábios úmidos contra os dela. Passou uma mão pelas suas costas, arrastando em movimentos suaves, sentindo a pele de Narcissa ficar puramente arrepiada.

O beijo, mais uma vez, se intensificava a cada instante. James soltou os lábios dela em poucos segundos, mordendo depois o lábio inferior de Narcissa, deslizando sua boca até ao pescoço e, com longos e demorados beijos, descendo mais até ao decote provocador do seu vestido. As mãos acariciavam as nádegas torneadas dela, sem qualquer pudor ou inibição. Lentamente, começou subindo o vestido negro da loira, primeiro até à cintura, subindo mais até ao umbigo e, quando já sentia a respiração quente dela se destabilizar, o vestido estava quase da altura dos seios. Os seus dedos tocavam ao de leve a pele de Narcissa, fazendo-a quase se esquecer que mantinha os olhos fechados apenas por pedido dele.

Narcissa facilitou o trabalho de James, levantando os braços que pediam para não sair de perto dele. Com um pouco de facilidade, ele removeu o vestido, agradecendo a Merlim por ter sido mais fácil que as suas expectativas. Imediatamente, Narcissa levou suas mãos de volta ao peito de James, quase todo descoberto devido à sua camisa estar quase totalmente aberta – e quase sem botões.

James lançou um olhar sobre todo o corpo de Narcissa. Como podia ser tão perfeito? A sua pele alva, tão macia… A loira vestia uma lingerie preta que sobressaía bastante no seu corpo. Os seios pareciam querer sair do soutien. Eram bem contornados, tal como o resto do corpo de Narcissa. Deixou se encantar por momentos.

-Já posso abrir os olhos, amor? – perguntou ela sensualmente.

-Hum… Acho que não preciso te sacrificar mais – respondeu James, beijando em seguida o pescoço de Narcissa lentamente.

Ela abriu vagarosamente os olhos. A primeira visão que teve, para além de alguns cabelos de James, foi uma parede de pedra enorme e uma porta que ela reconhecia. Era a mesma que vira antes de entrar ali, mas agora do outro lado. As paredes se viam escuras, apenas com duas tochas acesas em toda a sua extensão. Com um pouco de insatisfação, afastou o rosto de James que descia para os seus seios e se virou para o outro lado.

Não soube definir o que sentiu ao ver aquela paisagem poderosamente bela. O chão todo em pedra, tal como as paredes, longas janelas do outro lado, um lugar enorme. Bem no centro, uma pequena piscina com margens de mármore, repleta de água maravilhosamente tentadora. De um dos lados, uma pequena elevação, fazendo a água correr como uma cascata. No mármore que rodeava a piscina estavam pequenas velas acesas, iluminando mais um pouco aquele ambiente escuro. Era tudo tão perfeitamente mágico!

-James, eu não acredito que… - mas, de repente, parou, olhando a água da piscina. Foi então que reparou nas pétalas de rosa flutuando sobre ela – Nossa! James, eu… eu não sei o que dizer.

-Shh! – disse ele, colocando um dos seus dedos sobre os lábios dela – não precisa dizer nada… Vamos somente fazer valer a pena!

James pegou no braço dela e caminhou até à piscina. Narcissa o seguiu, encantada com todo o ambiente que via. No seu mais íntimo, desejava que Lucius fosse tal como James. Nunca lhe havia feito uma surpresa assim. Aliás, nunca lhe fizera uma surpresa sequer. Apenas lhe oferecia jóias caras e, por vezes, vestidos de gala, extremamente caros. Porém, ela não considerava isso surpresa e sim uma tentativa falhada de comprar o seu amor.

Largou a mão dela e começou retirando as suas roupas rapidamente, enquanto ela se via livre das sandálias pretas. Em poucos momentos, James estava já dentro da piscina, só de cueca, puxando Narcissa e a ajudando a entrar também. Com o pé direito, ela tocou hesitante a água. Estava maravilhosa. A temperatura tépida, um pouco inclinada para o fresco, estava perfeitamente agradável para a sua pele, que parecia estar em chamas pelo desejo. Aos poucos entrou completamente na água, deixando-se envolver pelos braços e lábios do moreno. James deslizou os seus dedos pelos seios de Narcissa, passando depois pela sua barriga e indo de encontro com os seus quadris que ele puxou para perto de si. Colou seus lábios aos dela, a sua língua instigando mais e mais aquele desejo infindável.

Narcissa desejou permanecer ali para sempre. Parecia estar submetida ao feitiço _Império_, não resistia uma só vez à tentação do pecado. Talvez um dia lhe fosse concedido o perdão. Talvez…

James a encurralou entre a margem da piscina e o seu corpo. A profundidade da piscina não era muita, a água apenas chegava a embater um pouco acima da cintura dele. Delicadamente, removeu o soutien preto de Narcissa, se deparando depois com uns seios firmes e bem moldados. Com uma mão, agarrou os cabelos loiros de Narcissa e os puxou para trás, passando depois sua língua pelos seios dela. Narcissa soltou um gemido breve, fazendo James sorrir e continuar estimulando a loira. Passava a língua levemente pelos mamilos, dando depois pequenas mordidas e acariciando com a outra sua mão, molhada pela água da piscina.

Narcissa gemia baixinho, não querendo parecer tão submissa a ele. Mas, rapidamente, a sua tentativa de amenizar os sons que teimavam em sair da sua boa começou a falhar totalmente. James deixou escorregar uma de suas mãos até à calcinha que Narcissa vestia, empurrando-a um pouco para o lado. Os seus dedos começaram a acariciar o sexo dela, levemente, intensificando depois os movimentos e arrancando-lhe gemidos mais altos. Começou enfiando um dedo no lugar mais íntimo de Narcissa, enquanto essa lhe deixava marcas um pouco profundas pelas costas. Continuou as carícias ousadas por entre as pernas da loira, enquanto beijava o pescoço, alternando com os seios dela.

Não demorou muito até que James, com as suas duas mãos, pegou em Narcissa e a sentou por cima do mármore da margem da piscina.

-O que você está fazendo? – murmurou ela, arfando descompassadamente.

Porém, não obteve qualquer resposta. James afastou as suas pernas e começou retirando a calcinha. Narcissa fechou momentaneamente os olhos, premeditando o que James faria a seguir. Ela sabia. Mais uma vez, Narcissa se perguntava porque razão sempre sabia os passos de James. Ele não era previsível. Mas ela o conhecia bem demais.

Assim que se viu livre da última peça de roupa de Narcissa, James olhou fixamente para ela antes de continuar. Estava maravilhosamente bela, com os olhos fechados suavemente e uma expressão de prazer. Seguidamente, inclinou-se sobre as pernas dela, afastou-as mais um pouco e começou o que seria o verdadeiro prazer dela. Ele sabia que ela amava aquilo. E sabia também, pela face sorridente dela, que ela já previra aquilo.

Passou a sua língua de leve pelo sexo dela, em movimentos suaves e circulares. Rapidamente, Narcissa começou suspirando e gemendo ainda mais. Era o total êxtase. A verdadeira volúpia dentro de si. Agarrava firmemente os quadris da mulher enquanto a provocava mais com a língua.

Narcissa revirava os olhos de prazer e agarrava os cabelos de James, incentivando-o a continuar. Mas repentinamente ele parou, voltando o seu olhar para ela.

-Ah, James! Continua, vai… - pediu a loira com uma voz poderosamente sensual.

Mas ele não cedeu ao pedido dela. Apenas apoiou as mãos no mármore, impulsionando-se e saindo da piscina também. Se inclinou sobre o corpo de Narcissa, beijando os lábios doces dela mais uma vez, fazendo-a sentir o seu próprio sabor, o seu próprio veneno…

-Eu tenho muitas outras partes para explorar… - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Mas, seguidamente, foi a vez dele ficar surpreso. Narcissa rapidamente se virou, e com ela James também virou, ficando por baixo dela.

-Eu também tenho muito que explorar… - declarou ela, mordendo de leve a orelha dele. – Porque não exploramos juntos?

E dizendo isso, Narcissa saiu de cima dele e se virou no sentindo contrário, aproximando o seu rosto do de James. Sem demoras, atacou os lábios dele sem delicadeza, continuando em frente até ao queixo, encontrando depois o pescoço, onde decidiu se deixar ficar um pouco. Com o avanço de Narcissa, James via os seios dela cada vez mais perto do seu rosto, enquanto ela se encaminhava para o seu peito. Ele não estava acreditando no que ela estava fazendo. Porque a Lily não era assim, pensou ele. E se repreendeu no momento seguinte por o ter feito. Mas todos os pensamentos se foram quando os seios de Narcissa pousaram sobre o seu rosto. Ela continuava em seu peito, engatinhando mais e mais para a frente. E, para sua extrema satisfação, a loira chegou á sua cueca, tentando furar o tecido com a mão. James começou ficando cego de prazer. Não queria enxergar mais nada. E, sentindo as mãos dela acariciarem o seu pénis, James fechou os olhos. A sua cueca começou deslizando pelas suas pernas, até que ficou bem longe do seu sexo. E foi aí que James reabriu os olhos e se deparou com as pernas de Narcissa abertas por cima da sua cabeça, mostrando onde, momentos antes, ele havia estado com sua língua. Ela baixou o seu corpo, para mais perto do corpo de James e, com a língua, tocou no sexo dele. Primeiro lambeu de leve a cabeça, fazendo-o desejar ainda mais que ela continuasse.

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Ela tinha plena consciência que James estava louco de prazer.

Introduziu o pénis na boca enquanto chupava para cima e para baixo, sentindo a língua dele também em seu sexo. Era tudo tão devastadoramente delicioso. Poderia ficar ali por mais tempo, mas não queria, de jeito nenhum, que ele gozasse antes de penetrá-la. Momentos depois, a contra gosto e ainda louca de desejo, Narcissa deixou o sexo dele, voltando a virar o seu corpo para ele.

-Cissy… - sussurrou ele, enquanto ela roçava seus lábios nos dele – Eu quero na piscina.

-Mas James – disse ela, ainda roçando os lábios nos deles provocantemente, sem o beijar – eu quero agora!

Ele sentiu os quadris dela descendo até ao seu membro. A tentação apoderando-se dele cada vez mais. Mas ele não iria ceder. Dessa vez, seria como ele queria. Ele queria na piscina, seria na piscina.

Com as duas mãos, afastou-a de cima do seu corpo. Ela o olhou atónica, mas ele não fez questão de lhe explicar nada. Agarrou no braço de Narcissa e a puxou para dentro da piscina, empurrando-a depois contra a margem.

-Você é tão teimoso! – falou ela, deslizando uma de suas mãos pelo peito dele.

-E você é… - começou, pausando misteriosamente – linda!

James agarrou nos cabelos de Narcissa e depositou um beijo brusco em seus lábios. E, com a mesma brusquidão que começou o beijo, o terminou. Narcissa suspirou enquanto sentia o membro ereto dele encostando em suas pernas. O seu corpo suplicava incessantemente para que ele a penetrasse. Não aguentava esperar mais.

-James, anda logo… - pediu ela, roçando seus seios no peito dele.

James revirou os olhos. Sabia que não aguentaria muito mais tempo. E sem mais demoras, atendeu o pedido dela. Com uma das mãos, segurou uma das pernas de Narcissa e a ergueu. Com a outra, agarrou no quadril da loira e sem esperar mais um segundo a penetrou, fazendo Narcissa gemer alto. E isso ainda o instigou mais, fazendo-o empurrar o seu membro contra o corpo dela com mais força.

As investidas continuavam a um ritmo frenético, enquanto James ainda beijava o corpo dela. Os gemidos ouvidos e os nomes proferidos eram cada vez mais altos e desesperados. Algum tempo depois, James sentiu os músculos contraírem levemente, e logo depois atingiu o clímax.

A loira, ao sentir o líquido quente por entre as suas pernas, sentiu-se mais completa que nunca. A volúpia de todo o momento inundava toda a sua mente, e logo gozou também, deixando o seu rosto pousar no peito nu de James.

Ao sentir as pernas de Narcissa cederem, James a segurou com mais força. Ele próprio estava extremamente cansado. Queria desesperadamente uma cama grande e macia, repleta de almofadas e dormir com ela.

Rapidamente a ergueu e sentou-a fora da piscina. Com pouca força, saiu também.

-Estou cansada, James. – murmurou Narcissa com voz fraca.

-Deixa eu pegar em você. – disse ele, levantando-a e pegando nela ao colo.

Caminhou até à porta e, com dificuldade, a abriu. Sentia seu corpo fatigado mas o mais importante naquele momento era leva-la para um lugar confortável. Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou no primeiro quarto que encontrou. Para seu alívio, era o seu quarto.

Pousou o corpo de Narcissa na cama e se deitou do lado dela, exausto. Nem se importou com o fato de estarem completamente molhados. Apenas abriu os lençóis e os puxou por cima deles.

Narcissa encostou a sua cabeça no peito de James. Sentia-se tão bem, tão completa, como nunca se sentira na sua vida. Esqueceu Lucius, esqueceu que dali por uma semana seria uma mulher casada e esqueceu também que acabara de cometer, mais uma vez, um pecado imperdoável. Um, no meio de tantos outros que cometera. Mas nada importava naquele momento.

-James… - murmurou ela, de olhos fechados – Obrigada.

-De quê, princesa? – perguntou, sorrindo e encostando os seus lábios na nuca dela.

-De… de tudo, James! Obrigada por tudo mesmo.

Ele sorriu e a agarrou ainda mais. Contemplou por algum tempo os cabelos dela, tão lisos e deslumbrantes. E, subitamente, reparou em algo: ela ainda tinha o colar da cobra. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos e voltou a abrir. Aquilo era desconcertante. Como se aquele colar a marcasse como uma Malfoy. E era o que ela seria.

Com esse pensamento, James adormeceu.

* * *

Com um pouco de dificuldade, James abriu os olhos. Tateou o espaço ao lado do seu e notou que estava vazio, com os lençóis puxados para trás. Rapidamente abriu os olhos de uma vez e se levantou, vestindo uma cueca qualquer. Narcissa não poderia ter ido embora. Ele sabia que ela não iria. Não antes de se despedir dele. 

E foi então que ele reparou que a janela do quarto estava aberta. Caminhou até lá e a viu, debruçada sobre a varanda, com o seu roupão vestido e olhando a bela paisagem que se poderia ver dali. O céu ainda estava escuro, mas o sol não tardaria a chegar.

Entrou na varanda e foi de encontro a ela, sem fazer muito barulho. Chegado lá, abraçou-a por trás e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha, docemente.

-Bom dia, princesa!

-Oi – respondeu, desanimada.

-Porque se levantou tão cedo?

-Queria ver o amanhecer… - respondeu Narcissa, ainda fixada no horizonte.

-Algum motivo em especial? – perguntou.

-Não. Quer dizer, na verdade, sim!

-Qual?

-É que… esse nascer do sol será como uma página virada, se é que você me entende… - respondeu ela, suspirando.

-É, eu entendo. É o último em que estamos juntos.

-É o que marca o fim de tudo, James. Assim que o sol vier, tudo será diferente – falou com um tom ligeiramente desanimado – Eu me pergunto se será melhor ou pior.

-De certa forma, melhor e de certa forma, pior.

-Como assim? – perguntou Narcissa, intrigada.

-Melhor porque podemos retomar nossas vidas normais e pior porque isso implica não nos encontrarmos mais. – respondeu rapidamente.

Ela segurou as mãos dele e continuou olhando a paisagem, enquanto o céu começava ficando mais claro e os primeiros raios de sol apareciam.

Algum tempo depois, o sol já raiava com alguma força. Narcissa se virou para James e o olhou por breves momentos, antes de o beijar desesperadamente.

-Acho que vou precisar de você, James. – disse, enquanto o abraçava pela última vez.

-Sempre que precisar de alguma coisa, pode me avisar e eu irei logo – respondeu ele calmamente – Mas só se for urgente. Alguma coisa do tipo aquele canalha te bater!

-O Lucius não me bate, James!

-Qualquer das formas, eu estarei sempre aqui, para te ajudar… Prometo!

Ela sorriu sinceramente e, pela ultima vez, o beijou. Beijo esse que se prolongou por vários minutos.

-Chegou a hora… - afirmou Narcissa, separando-se dele. – Adeus James!

Assim que disse isso, a loira se voltou para o quarto e saiu da varanda, mas não antes de ouvir um "Adeus" vindo de James. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Que seria aquilo? Sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de perceber tudo o que sentia. Ela não o amava, não tinha porque sentir coisas daquele tipo, certo?

Dirigiu-se à piscina e pegou no seu vestido negro, caído no chão. Viu sua lingerie boiando na piscina e achou melhor nem tentar pegar. Calçou delicadamente as suas sandálias, demorando o máximo de tempo que conseguia. Talvez esperando que James viesse atrás dela. Mas ele não veio.

Quando decidiu finalmente se dirigir a uma porta que lhe indicasse a saída, já que tinha acabado de constatar que não podia aparatar dentro da casa, lembrou-se de algo importante: a rosa. Estava na sala, onde tinha jantado. Andou por alguns corredores, procurando aquele cômodo e ao fim de alguns minutos encontrou. Estava exatamente igual. A mesa, com os pratos e copos usados, a cortina queimada… A única diferença eram os raios de sol iluminando a sala na vez das velas.

Tudo aquilo lhe transmitiu uma certa tristeza. Antes que pudesse se deixar levar por todos aqueles sentimentos outra vez, pegou na rosa e tentou encontrar a porta de entrada, o que não demorou muito.

Abriu-a, hesitante, e respirou o ar puro proveniente da rua. Era o fim. Mas tinha de continuar em frente.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Narcissa bateu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás, descendo as escadas da entrada.

**N/A - **- _Risotto aux fruits de Mer_ é um prato francês, que eu suponho ser algo que aqui em Portugal chamamos de "Arroz de Marisco" ou algo parecido.


	2. Mesmo caminho, sentidos opostos

**Capítulo II – O mesmo caminho, sentidos opostos.**

Dias, semanas, meses. O tempo passou e Narcissa sentia a falta dele. Seis meses, para ser mais precisa. E ela não o esquecera.

Com a separação de James, ela ganhou um novo hábito. Maldito hábito que a fazia sentir-se outra. Não era a mesma Narcissa. Não conseguia ser.

Todos os malditos dias ia àquele sótão, que ninguém mais se lembrava. Estava totalmente abandonado, coberto de pó e repleto de móveis antigos. Mas era ali que ela guardava o seu bem mais precioso.

Cuidadosamente, fechou a porta e foi de encontro com uma cômoda que ali se encontrava. Demasiado velha e suja, mas isso não importava. Abriu vagarosamente a gaveta e ali estava ela. A rosa, tão linda e perfeita. Narcissa sorriu um pouco ao vê-la exatamente como no dia em que James lhe dera. Rapidamente a agarrou e, para seu choque, uma pétala caiu devagar, como se dançasse graciosamente até atingir o soalho.

Narcissa engoliu em seco. Era verdade que a rosa era constituída por muitas mais pétalas e nenhuma havia caído durante todo aquele tempo. Mas foi como se um punhal lhe tivesse cortado pedaço das esperanças e sonhos que ainda tinha. Sentiu uma lágrima, fria e solitária, descer pelo seu rosto. Rapidamente atingiu seus lábios. Era amarga, assim como o aperto que Narcissa sentia no coração.

_Pode ter sido só pela brusquidão com que eu a peguei_, pensou, pouco convicta.

Não, não podia ser! E ela sabia melhor que ninguém. As palavras de James foram claras: era uma rosa enfeitiçada e as pétalas caíam à medida em que ele a esquecia.

Sentiu seu corpo escorregar até ao soalho frio, ainda contemplando a rosa. Agora não lhe parecia tão bela. Aquela rosa tanto podia significar todas as suas esperanças como a sua ruína. E se todas as pétalas caíssem? Narcissa queria morrer antes de poder ver isso. Preferia se jogar da janela do que viver tempo suficiente para saber que James não se importava mais com ela.

Arrumou a rosa de volta na cômoda e saiu. Pegou sua capa e a colocou sobre o corpo, aparatando em seguida. Queria apanhar algum ar fresco. _Precisava_, mais do que nunca, desse ar. E aquele lugar ela conhecia tão bem! O rio correndo livremente por baixo de si, enquanto os carros dos trouxas passavam ruidosamente pela ponte. Como ela amava aquele lugar. Instantaneamente, se lembrou da tarde maravilhosa em que James a levara lá para ver o pôr-do-sol. E esse mesmo pôr-do-sol não tardaria a chegar.

Naquele instante, a vontade de deixar as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto era cada vez maior. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de se atirar dali, mergulhar no rio e morrer com a água entranhada nos seus pulmões. Talvez a morte fosse melhor que a vida. Ou talvez a morte não fosse nada e ela precisava desesperadamente de não sentir nada. Mas não podia, não agora que a sua barriga estava tão saliente. Aquela pobre criança não merecia ser tirada da vida pelos erros que ela cometera.

Caminhou um pouco sobre a ponte, a passo lento, enquanto admirava a rotina diária da cidade. As pessoas alheias ao seu sofrimento, passavam por ela, umas alegres, outras apressadas. Viu um homem jovem olha-la enquanto passava com uma criança ao colo e sorrindo. Sentiu raiva das pessoas que conseguiam sorrir naturalmente, que desfrutavam da felicidade com naturalidade.

Se virou de novo para admirar a paisagem. Tudo tão belo e nostálgico. Sentia saudades dos braços dele, das carícias, dos beijos… Odiava-se por ser quem era e por ter uma vida tão miserável ao lado de um homem que não lhe dava qualquer importância. Apenas se tinham casado para manter as aparências, apenas porque juntar duas famílias puro-sangue de bom-nome era conveniente.

Talvez em outra altura aquilo não importasse tanto. Afinal, Narcissa sempre adorara os luxos, jóias e dinheiro que possuía. O poder era tudo, o resto era apenas bónus. Mas o impensável aconteceu, sem que ela percebesse de imediato. Havia se apaixonado pelo homem que não podia ter, de jeito nenhum. Porque não tinha percebido antes? Porque não sentira isso na primeira noite que dormiu com ele? Talvez pudesse ter evitado todo aquele sofrimento. Mas a questão era se ela realmente queria esquecer tudo o que vivera com James.

Continuou olhando o horizonte enquanto a tarde caminhava a passos largos para dar vez à noite. Em pouco tempo, Narcissa poderia ver o pôr-do-sol e relembrar bons velhos momentos. As lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente pela sua face pálida. Os raios de sol alaranjados lhe davam uma beleza quase irreal.

Até que os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um homem passando perto de si. Narcissa sentiu um arrepio sem perceber exatamente porquê e logo olhou para trás.

Por momentos, pensou que estava delirando. Havia enlouquecido de vez. Não podia estar vendo James, ele não estava ali. Até que percebeu o perfume dele espalhado na atmosfera, o som típico da sua maneira de andar, as feições inegavelmente pertencentes a ele.

-James? – chamou ela, hesitante.

Esperou que um homem totalmente diferente voltasse o rosto para ela. Ou talvez ele sumisse e ela descobrisse que era mais um dos devaneios de sua mente. Mas, dessa vez, estava redondamente enganada. James se virou surpreso. A princípio, parecia estar pensando o mesmo que ela. Parecia pensar que tudo não passava da sua mente.

-Cissy? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

-É você, James! – exclamou Narcissa com felicidade.

No instante seguinte, foi movida pelo impulso até perto dele e parou, fitando-o. O seu olhar era indecifrável e Narcissa queria resistir à tentação de o abraçar. Parecia tudo um sonho maravilhosamente bom que logo acabaria quando acordasse. Mas essa ideia logo se desfez da sua mente, quando ele a puxou para um abraço.

A barriga já grande de Narcissa se encostou em James, fazendo-o aperceber-se de que algo estava diferente. Depois de alguns segundos estáticos, apenas sentindo os braços um do outro, James se afastou e fitou a barriga dela, confuso.

-Você está… grávida? – perguntou ele, surpreendido.

-Deu para reparar? – ironizou Narcissa.

-De quanto tempo? – perguntou rapidamente, engolindo em seco.

-S-seis meses. – respondeu Narcissa, hesitante.

Conseguia ver nitidamente o choque proveniente da expressão dele. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. E sabia exatamente o que ele iria perguntar a seguir.

-Seis meses? – perguntou transtornado – Esse filho, ele é… é…

-Não, James, ele não é seu! – respondeu antes que ele pudesse terminar a pergunta.

-Como você pode ter certeza? - questionou James, ainda olhando incrédulo para a barriga dela - Faz seis meses que dormimos juntos, Narcissa!

-Eu apenas sei que não é seu! E não me pergunte mais nada, ok?

Dizendo isto, Narcissa se virou de novo para a beira da ponte, olhando fixamente o sol começando a se pôr. A paisagem estava exageradamente bela. O seu coração acelerava, percebendo a proximidade de James nas suas costas.

Sentiu os braços dele passarem pela sua cintura e acariciando a sua barriga, enquanto o corpo dele se colava mais ao seu.

-Eu nem acredito que eu encontrei mesmo você… Tive tantas saudades! – desabafou ele com um suspiro, poisando o seu queixo nos ombros de Narcissa.

Rapidamente, ela se lembrou da rosa. A flor denunciava a perda de interesse que ele tinha por ela. Ainda tinha na sua mente a imagem da pétala negra caindo suavemente até ao chão. Então, que ele queria? Sem pensar muito, Narcissa o afastou.

-O que aconteceu, Cissy? – perguntou surpreendido.

-Não me chame de Cissy, Potter!

Ele a olhou, atônico, sem entender a reação dela. Não entendia o porquê daquela rejeição. Ela não se importava mais com ele? Inúmeras dúvidas invadiram a sua mente, enquanto olhava Narcissa de costas voltadas.

-Eu sempre te chamei de Cissy! – respondeu ele – Qual o problema agora?

-O problema é que agora nós somos completos desconhecidos, não é mesmo? – disse, com os olhos marejados, ainda olhando o horizonte.

-Não! Claro que não, Cissy. Eu nunca vou esquecer você…

-Pois não parece! Pelo menos, a rosa não mostra isso – respondeu Narcissa, amarga – Vá embora, James. Por favor!

-A rosa? – James abriu um meio sorriso – Narcissa, quantas pétalas caíram?

-E você ainda fala como se tivessem caído mais do que uma pétala? – perguntou, com a fúria flamejando em seus olhos claros – Canalha!

-Cissy, não te estou entendendo. O que eu fiz, ein?

-Você está conseguindo se esquecer de mim. Isso não é bom? Então, era isso que você queria! Porque não some daqui para ver se me esquece mais rápido?

James suspirou e olhou para ela. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com a rosa, mas ela parecia intransigente. Tentou uma aproximação de novo, mas Narcissa recusou, como já o tinha feito.

-Cissy, para com isso! – exigiu, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo rebelde – Afinal, quantas pétalas caíram?

-Uma! – respondeu ela secamente.

James sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Uma pétala em seis meses e Narcissa estava visivelmente triste. Conseguia ver através dos olhos azuis dela, tão idênticos a um oceano de águas límpidas e azuladas. Lindos. E tão transparentes em momentos como esse.

-Uma pétala… Narcissa, isso não significa que eu não goste de você! – declarou segurando o rosto dela e a obrigando a olhar para ele - A minha vida tem andado um caos e eu não tenho tempo de pensar em nada. Nada mesmo! Nem em você! – desviou o olhar da loira - Ainda mais agora que vou ser pai.

Narcissa rapidamente o olhou fixamente e uma certa tristeza lhe inundou o peito.

-Eu já disse, James. Esse filho não é seu, é do Lucius.

No olhar de James brotou um pouco de desilusão e ela podia ver, nos olhos já desviados dos seus, que ele ficara triste.

-Eu não estava falando da sua gravidez… - começou ele, suspirando de novo – Eu estava falando da gravidez da Lily.

O coração de Narcissa, se já estava frágil, nesse momento pareceu quebrar em mil pedaços. Ou talvez muito mais. A Evans estava grávida! Sentiu um enorme aperto se apoderar do seu peito. A angústia consumindo toda a sua momentânea felicidade de o ter reencontrado. Como se, de repente, toda aquela paisagem maravilhosamente bela se tornasse num dia chuvoso e sem sol.

Tinha uma extrema necessidade de chorar até sentir que toda a sua mágoa tinha saído pelos seus olhos, junto com as lágrimas. Queria sumir para qualquer lado. Se sentiu desamparada, como nunca havia sentido. Até que não conteve mais e uma lágrima, fria e solitária, escorregou pelo seu rosto, acabando por se desfazer em seus lábios.

-Cissy, por Merlim, não chore! – pediu James, sem saber como proceder ao vê-la chorando. Com uma mão, tentou enxugar a lágrima que corria pelo seu rosto.

-Eu não estou chorando. – respondeu, fria.

James não a quis contrariar no momento. Apenas afastou os cabelos loiros dela, destapando mais a face pálida dela e aproximou os seus lábios. Queria tanto sentir outra vez aquele gosto da boca dela, tão doce e aliciante.

Mas, no momento em que os lábios dele quase tocavam os de Narcissa, ela hesitou, desviando o rosto. Não queria sofrer mais, não queria gostar ainda mais daquele homem. Maldita hora em que tivera a péssima ideia de ir até àquele lugar! E maldito James, que tinha que ser tão irritantemente perfeito!

-Eu gosto tanto de você, Cissy! – declarou ele, olhando-a atentamente – Você sabe que é verdade. Eu preciso de você.

-Nós não estamos mais juntos. – respondeu, devolvendo o olhar – Acabou tudo naquela noite, James! Acabou, agora só restam as lembranças. Não vamos complicar as coisas.

Ele encaminhou uma das suas mãos para a barriga dela, acariciando-a carinhosamente. O olhar era tão cheio de ternura, de amor e, ao mesmo tempo, tristeza. Por momentos desejou que aquele filho fosse seu. Se ele pudesse ficar com Narcissa, com certeza seria o seu maior desejo.

-Quem dera que fosse meu… - disse ele, sem se aperceber, com olhar sonhador.

-Não diga besteira.

Nesse momento, ele voltou a olha-la. A sua beleza era fenomenal, irreal até. E agora grávida, se tornara ainda mais bela, com um toque maternal. Estava absolutamente fantástica.

Não resistiu e a puxou, unindo os seus lábios aos dela. Dessa vez, não permitiu sequer que Narcissa tivesse tempo para pensar em recusar. Sentia a grande barriga dela contra a sua, o que lhe provocou um enorme arrepio. Um doce arrepio, que ele não sentia há longos seis meses, desde que se tinha despedido dela.

O beijo se prolongou, cheio de saudade e mágoa. As mãos de Narcissa puxavam o pescoço de James para mais perto, enquanto as suas línguas se acariciavam, como sendo algo indispensável.

Longos minutos depois, Narcissa afastou lentamente o rosto, interrompendo James, para o olhar atentamente. Sentia-se afogada naquele sentimento tão profundo e proibido. Tão bom e tão arruinante. Sentindo que poderia ter tudo, mas não tinha nada.

-Cissy, que tal ver-mos o pôr-do-sol juntos? – perguntou, apontando para o horizonte onde o sol já estava completamente laranja, desaparecendo – Como nos bons velhos tempos.

-Pode ser. – respondeu Narcissa, sorrindo nostalgicamente – A despedida definitiva!

-Não leve as coisas por esse lado, assim se tornam mais difíceis.

Os dois se aproximaram mais da berma da ponte. James ficou por detrás de Narcissa, com seu rosto chegado aos cabelos loiros e macios dela e acariciando a sua barriga. Não importava se o filho não era seu. Ele a adorava e, consequentemente, amava qualquer coisa que fosse dela. Mesmo sendo de Lucius também.

O sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte, dando lugar a um céu de tons cada vez mais escuros e a uma brisa congelante. As nuvens se formavam nos céus rapidamente, anunciando chuva forte a qualquer momento. A ponte estava agitada, com os carros ruidosos apressados, businando na tentativa de fazer o trânsito diminuir.

Narcissa se sentiu confortável de uma forma que não sentia há bastante tempo. Ele lhe transmitia força, esperança e felicidade. Mas, mais do que tudo, James lhe transmitia uma proteção incrível, que nem ela seria capaz de explicar.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, Cissy! – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Eu também. – confessou ela, suspirando – Você não imagina o quanto!

-Quando o bebê nascer, você pode me mandar uma carta?

-Acho melhor não, James! – respondeu desanimada.

-Tudo bem, você é quem sabe…

O sol desapareceu por completo do céu, embora esse ainda mantivesse uma cor de azul ainda não totalmente escuro. Havia acabado. Estava na hora da despedida. De mais uma.

Narcissa sentiu de novo vontade de chorar. Vontade de abraça-lo e deixar as lágrimas caírem até que voltasse a se sentir bem. Mas não podia fazê-lo. Naquele momento, a única coisa que tinha a fazer era ser forte e encarar as coisas o mais natural que conseguisse. Se virou para ele, para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos pela ultima vez. Sentia as lágrimas querendo romper a barreira de força que ela própria impunha. Sentia-se exageradamente vulnerável.

-Parece que chegou a hora… - disse James com tristeza.

-Infelizmente – concluiu Narcissa – Eu odeio essas horas.

-Mas é a realidade, apenas temos de a aceitar.

-Porque tínhamos de estar justamente em caminhos diferentes? – perguntou ela, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

-Não chora, por favor! – pediu, enxugando as lágrimas dela. – Nós não estamos em caminhos diferentes, Cissy! Estamos no mesmo caminho, mas em sentidos opostos.

Ela ergueu os olhos, para o olhar fixamente. Também ele parecia prestes a chorar.

-Houve um dia em que nos cruzamos. – continuou James, com voz inegavelmente arrasada - E ficámos parados nesse ponto durante muito tempo, Narcissa. Tempo demais! Chegou a hora de prosseguir, você no seu sentido e eu no meu. É assim que as coisas devem de ser, mesmo contra nossa vontade.

-Eu sei, mas é tão difícil…

-Fazemos assim: damos um último beijo, um último abraço e, depois, eu sigo naquela direção – disse, apontando para um dos lados da ponte – e você naquela. – continuou, apontando para o lado oposto do anterior – Sem olhar para trás, sem parar… Apenas seguir em frente, cada um com seu rumo, certo?

-Mas James…

-Sim ou não? – perguntou ele, suspirando.

-Sim… - respondeu hesitante, com voz fraca.

James sorriu e, logo em seguida, a abraçou fortemente. Queria sentir cada pedaço dela antes de partir. E, sem que ela visse, algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o seu rosto. Ela também chorava ao pensar que, em breves minutos, todo aquele sonho acabava. Seria o fim definitivo.

Ao se separarem do abraço, os seus rostos ficaram demasiado perto e os narizes se tocavam. Narcissa olhou inúmeras vezes para os olhos e lábios de James, antes de tomar coragem para iniciar o fim de tudo: o último beijo.

Devagar, aproximou mais os lábios e eles se tocaram. A principio, um beijo calmo e carinhoso. Seguidamente, se transformou num beijo voraz, sem qualquer calma ou delicadeza. Uma enorme necessidade de possuir os lábios um do outro.

E durante longos minutos, permaneceram assim. E mesmo quando James fez menção de acabar o beijo, ela não permitiu. Teria que o fazer durar o mais que conseguisse. Se pudesse, fazia-o durar o resto da eternidade.

Quando, por fim, se separaram, ambos se olharam sem uma única palavra. Apenas aquele olhar bastava. Como se entendessem cada pensamento que o outro tinha.

James se baixou e, suavemente, deu um carinhoso beijo na barriga de Narcissa. Ela estremeceu com o carinho, sentindo-se invulgarmente bem. Mas rapidamente esse conforto se desfez ao ver o olhar de tristeza dele. O último que veria.

-Bem… adeus, Cissy! – murmurou ele, fitando o chão.

-Adeus, James. – retribuiu, segurando pela última vez na mão dele.

Ele a olhou por breves segundos. Com uma enorme dor no peito, soltou sua mão da de Narcissa e se voltou. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Não tinha como voltar a olhar para trás e voltar a beijá-la. Eles tinham combinado não parar e, principalmente, não voltar para trás. E ele assim fez.

Narcissa sentiu seu mundo desabar assim que ele lhe virou as costas. Como se a sua vida acabasse ali. Não havia mais nada o que temer ou o que desejar. Simplesmente não havia mais o que viver.

Seguindo o seu exemplo, Narcissa também se voltou, mas no sentido oposto. Os primeiros passos foram lentos e dolorosos. Contudo, à medida que a distância que os separava aumentava, mais ela se apercebia que agora estava realmente tudo acabado. Não havia mais o que fazer, senão continuar em frente.

Ele tinha plena razão. Nunca poderiam ter tido outra escolha. Caminhavam em sentidos opostos, o que significava que, para ficar juntos, teriam que parar naquele ponto para sempre. E Narcissa não se importaria de o fazer, mas a lei natural da vida é que as coisas têm que prosseguir. _Devem_ prosseguir. O que realmente os separava eram os sentidos opostos.

E assim, caminhou, sem rumo, até algum lugar que ela própria não sabia identificar, tentando cessar as lágrimas indesejadas que teimavam em continuar escorrendo pelo seu rosto.


	3. Dura Realidade

**Capítulo III – Dura realidade.**

O tempo foi correndo e eles nunca mais se encontraram. Narcissa havia se mentalizado de uma vez por todas que James estava certo: um caminho com dois sentidos, e eles não se encontravam no mesmo. Era inevitável.

Depois que Narcissa deu à luz um menino, a sua vida tornou-se mais agitada e cansativa. Não lhe sobrava tanto tempo para desperdiçar com devaneios, mas a cada instante que olhava a criança em seus braços, lembrava do último encontro com James. O seu olhar se enchia de ternura quando pegava no menino e o adormecia no seu colo. E mais ainda sentia quando o amamentava. Era maravilhoso perceber o quanto aquele ser tão indefeso necessitava dela.

Mais de um ano se passou depois disso. Narcissa nunca mais recebeu notícias de James ou o viu. Tinham sido meses dolorosos, perdendo horas a fio sentada no sótão, esperando incansavelmente uma coruja que nunca veio. Continuou contemplando a rosa todos os dias, sem qualquer exceção. Ela permanecia intacta desde o ultimo encontro com James. Não havia caído uma única pétala até então.

Um dia, subitamente, acordou sobressaltada, com seu coração palpitando a um ritmo frenético, parecendo prestes a sair do seu peito. Não entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas uma enorme angústia se apoderou de si sem razão aparente.

Rapidamente desceu as escadas da mansão a fim de beber um pouco de água na cozinha. Mas, para sua surpresa, Lucius estava na sala, inquieto, caminhando de um lado para o outro. Estava nitidamente furioso. Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Narcissa se aproximou vagarosamente. Lucius imediatamente se virou para ela, sentindo os seus passos arrastados pelo soalho. Ela pode ver fúria ardendo nos seus olhos cinzas e frios.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Narcissa suavemente.

-Claro que aconteceu! Você não sabe? Como pode você não saber? – vociferou, indignado.

-Lucius, eu não estou entendendo do que você está falando!

-O Lorde desapareceu! Pensa-se que esteja morto, Narcissa. Percebe agora a gravidade da situação?

-Você está falando sério? – perguntou ela, fingindo indignação. Na verdade sentiu uma enorme tranqüilidade atingindo seu peito. Porém, a angústia parecia ainda persistir – Como isso aconteceu?

-Os malditos dos Potter's! – berrou Lucius furioso. Nesse momento, Narcissa sentiu seu estômago se contorcer fortemente.

-Os Potter's? – perguntou enquanto sentia que algo devastador estaria para vir. – Como assim, Lucius?

-Aquela Sangue-Ruim e o traidor estão mortos! Apenas o filho deles sobreviveu, aquele imundo… Ele acabou com o Lorde!

-Eles… eles estão mortos? – Narcissa engoliu em seco.

Nesse instante, sentiu o mundo desabar sobre a sua cabeça. Como se lhe tivessem atirado um balde de gelo sobre todo o corpo. Não, não poderia ser verdade, poderia? James não podia estar morto. Ela não conseguiria viver sem ele. Era demasiado duro viver longe dele, mas viver sem ele era pior do que a ideia de morrer. Aliás, isso até não parecia uma má ideia…

-Eles morreram sim, aqueles desgraçados! Pena que não foram torturados até à morte! – gritou Lucius, ainda mais descontrolado.

-Eu… eu…

Narcissa não conseguiu formular uma frase sequer. Todos os seus sonhos, esperanças, vontade de viver, tudo havia sido destruído violentamente. Sem pensar em mais nada, correu para fora dali. Os seus pés a guiavam para algum lugar e ela ainda não sabia a razão.

Parou em frente da velha porta de madeira. Velha, mas ainda imponente. Sentiu uma lágrima fria invadir seu rosto enquanto a sua mão tremia, segurando o puxador da porta. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem para abrir a porta e entrou.

O cômodo permanecia exatamente igual, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo. Ainda era visível todo o pó cobrindo os móveis e as teias de aranha formadas nos cantos, junto ao teto. Os seus olhos marejados rapidamente se voltaram para a cômoda que permanecia junto à parede.

Sentia medo. Não queria olhar a rosa. Tinha medo do que podia encontrar. Ainda não havia assimilado toda aquela história. Ainda não se convencera a si própria de que James estava realmente morto. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente, não podia!

Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede suja até atingir o chão frio, igualmente sujo. Levou as mãos ao rosto e começou chorando desesperadamente. Não fazia ideia se os seus soluços eram audíveis ou não no corredor, mas isso não era importante no momento. Não podia. James tinha de estar vivo.

Olhou novamente a cômoda, ligeiramente desfocada devido à água que inundava seus olhos. Ela precisava vê-la. Precisava ter a certeza de que ele tinha morrido, para poder acreditar. Mas como estaria a rosa? Será que permanecia intata, como havia estado durante todo aquele tempo? Narcissa cerrou os olhos com força e continuou chorando incansavelmente, enquanto uma enorme vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões parecia se apoderar dela.

Não tinha coragem. Simplesmente não conseguia se mover do lugar onde estava para ver o que, provavelmente, seria o seu fim. A prova de que tudo era real demais.

Porém, talvez a amargura que sentia perante a dúvida lhe desse força. Não haviam muitas dúvidas, mas ela ainda guardava uma vaga esperança de que tudo não passasse de um equívoco, ou quem sabe até de um sonho. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até à cômoda. Fitou-a durante longos minutos, sentindo seu coração batendo alucinantemente. Queria sair dali. Queria simplesmente não ter de fazer aquilo.

Com um pouco de coragem que, na realidade, nunca pensou possuir, ela abriu hesitantemente a gaveta. Fechou os olhos antes de poder ver qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas não demorou muito até os voltar a abrir novamente.

Cerca de seis ou sete pétalas estavam espalhadas sobre a gaveta. Sentiu a angústia inundá-la com uma força que nunca sentira. Pegou a rosa com cuidado, mas mais pétalas caíram. Negras pétalas, carregadas de sofrimento. Pétalas que quebravam toda a falsa esperança que restava no seu peito. E ao mínimo movimento, mais pétalas caíam, impiedosamente, até embaterem no soalho.

Sentiu as lágrimas correrem ainda mais em seu rosto. A rosa estava quase sem pétalas.

Subitamente, entre lágrimas e soluços de desespero absoluto, Narcissa viu algo que lhe captou a atenção. Um pequeno pergaminho fino, dobrado inúmeras vezes, encontrava-se no centro da rosa. E, ao pegá-lo, As últimas duas pétalas caíram, declarando o seu fim.

Abriu o pergaminho com receio. Não sabia exatamente o que iria encontrar lá.

"_Querida Cissy,_

_Sem ter o céu como limite,  
ter a lua como iluminação,  
nos seus braços paraliso,  
sinto as lágrimas deslizarem!_

_E caio onde não sei..._

_Agora espero na morte,  
encontrar o conforto que senti nas tardes de Inverno,  
deitado sobre o seu ventre,  
fazendo carícias no seu cabelo...  
olhando para os seus olhos e vendo que respirava com dificuldade,  
o amor que eu tinha para lhe dar..._

_Se estiver lendo isso, com certeza eu estarei morto, porque jamais deixaria de pensar em você. "Amor até à morte", lembra? Essa rosa deixaria de ter vida se eu morresse. E eu não desejaria morrer sem lhe dizer certas coisas que permanecem no meu coração. Cissy, você é a mulher que eu mais queria. E a que eu nunca pude ter. Todas as tardes que passamos juntos, todas as noites de prazer e amor… Eu precisava tanto do seu toque, do seu cheiro, de tudo e qualquer coisa sua! Se eu pudesse, eu ficaria com você. Se eu pudesse… não teria te dado essa rosa. Não precisaria que você a usasse para saber o quanto eu gosto de você. Eu te provaria isso todos os dias, ao amanhecer. Assim como fazia nas manhãs em que acordava com você do meu lado, dormindo. Posso nunca te ter dito, mas eu te amava em vida. Sim, Narcissa, porque se você estiver lendo isso eu não estou mais vivo. E eu sabia que não te podia amar. E eu sabia que o meu maior erro foi um dia ter-me deixado levar pelo prazer sem pensar que isso poderia ter conseqüencias tão devastadoras em nossas vidas. Mesmo assim, eu voltaria a comete-lo só para voltar a sentir que você poderia ser minha, nem que fosse durante breves momentos._

_Saiba que o meu último desejo é que você tente ser feliz sem mim! Siga em frente, não importa que eu esteja morto. Eu estarei olhando por você. Prometo._

_Beijos apaixonados,_

_James."_

Sentiu o perfume dele impregnado no pergaminho. Agora era tudo real demais. Tudo se tornara devastadoramente real. Queria adormecer e não acordar mais. Queria morrer junto com ele. Talvez depois da morte pudessem ficar juntos. Porque na vida ela já não encontraria mais felicidade. Jamais.

Caiu de novo no chão, de joelhos. A dor que sentia era infindável. Marcava todas as suas expressões, se cravava na pele e circulava nas suas veias. Os seus sonhos terminaram naquele instante. As palavras da carta de James ecoavam na sua mente como se ele próprio as tivesse falado para ela as ouvir. Queria morrer, fugir para algum lugar onde não existissem sentimentos, onde não tivesse alma.

Ele estava morto. Era essa a realidade. A mais dura de todas. Muito mais duro que não poder estar com ele, era não o ter mais. Era saber que ele já não estava mais ali, como prometera.

Não sabia que mal tinha feito para merecer tanto sofrimento. Seria assim tão má pessoa? Teria cometido assim tantos pecados que merecesse tal pena?

E rapidamente todas as respostas se formulavam na sua mente. Os pecados que havia cometido sem qualquer hesitação. Tinham sido tantos, inúmeros, incontáveis. Pecados que jamais se arrependera.

E sem arrependimento, não há perdão.

Pela primeira vez, Narcissa sentiu que as idiotices que o povo dizia poderiam ter algum fundamento. Talvez existisse mesmo alguém superior que condenasse e perdoasse os pecadores. Mas ela nunca teria perdão. Não quando ela não conseguia ao menos se arrepender um pouco do que fizera. Do que sentira, do que vivera. Dos momentos inesquecíveis e maravilhosos ao lado de James. Ao lado daquele que podia considerar o verdadeiro homem da sua vida.

E aquele era o preço do seu pecado. Desfrutara dele, agora chegara a hora de sofrer por ele.

**FIM**

**N/A - **O poema escrito na carta do James não fui eu que escrevi, apenas vi num blog e guardei. Depois de dar uma olhada nos poemas que tenho aqui, achei esse e não me lembro de que blog o tirei e muito menos o autor. Portanto, apenas não é meu.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic XD.. Ah, e peço desculpas pelos erros (se tiver), mas não foi betada. Agora se querem fazer uma autora feliz, COMENTEM! XD


End file.
